Day Out
by myhummelberryheart
Summary: Kurt and Rachel have lunch out with Ana. Hummelberry relationship.


Prompt was: Protective Kurt.

* * *

Rachel sighed happily, sitting outside in the park on a gorgeous cloudless day. After giving birth to her daughter, she and Kurt had both been a little cooped up in the apartment trying to adjust to their new lifestyle. A baby was definitely a much different experience than what she had prepared for. She was very glad when spring came and they could go out a bit more. Rachel held her daughter close, who was awake and looking around.

"I know it's very different isn't it?" she said to Ana. "You haven't been outside much have you?" Ana put her hand in her mouth as a light breeze blew. Rachel moved her hair away from where it was blowing in her face.

"Your daddy should be here soon," said Rachel to her daughter. "He's taking a long lunch to come join us."

Rachel laughed when her arm got beaten on with a little fist. She put her daughter's rattle in her hand to give her something to play with.

"You are so active today," she cooed.

"It's because she's excited to see her first spring," said Kurt as he appeared beside Rachel. "Hi Ana," he said, sitting down on the park bench beside his wife. He held his hands out to his daughter. Rachel handed him Ana, who started beating him with the rattle.

"You're going to take after your mother I see," said Kurt. "At least you're getting hair. You won't be following in the Hummel family signature look."

Rachel laughed. "I think she's going to have your eyes though. They're not changing one bit."

"Maybe," said Kurt, looking pleased. He laid Ana down in his arms and was touching the end of her nose in a tease. When she kicked at his coat and chest with her feet, Rachel chuckled and teased her toes.

"You like to hit things today," she said as she straightened her little white shoes.

"We may have to start wrapping her feet and hands in bubble wrap," said Kurt. "Or sign her up for kick boxing classes."

"Let's wait on those till after she's hit six months," said Rachel, rolling her eyes. She started reaching for her purse.

"I brought lunch," said Kurt. "I got us a couple of salads."

"I'm glad I brought the stroller," said Rachel. "It is kind of bright out today. I'm not sure how much sun a baby should have. I brought another blanket to put over top in case you want to put her down."

"You eat and I'll hold Ana," said Kurt. "She won't mind. She hasn't seen me since this morning, have you sweetheart."

Ana started whimpering before she burst into a full cry. Kurt placed her on his shoulder and started rubbing her back to soothe her.

"Right on time," said Rachel, looking at her phone. "She always gets hungry around lunch."

"You got a bottle?" asked Kurt. Rachel shook her head.

"I do, but hand her to me. I'm a little full. It's crazy how easy I fill up lately." Kurt nodded and handed her Ana as Rachel started to unbutton her shirt and unfastened her breastfeeding bra.

"I knew you were getting hungry with all that movement you've been doing since we've been outside," said Rachel as she cradled Ana to her as she suckled. "Hopefully that means you'll want to take a long nap later so mommy can get some work done."

"Guess I get to eat lunch then," said Kurt. He started unpacking a takeout container and a water bottle. He and Rachel chatted for a few moments while he ate. He filled her in on the strategy meeting he had that morning with Isabelle and the others. Afterwards, his boss had cornered Kurt to get his opinion on the dress she was wearing that evening to some art gallery opening. And of course, everything Isabelle had picked out had been fabulous. Rachel even felt envious of the red heels that she had gotten to go with her outfit. They sounded gorgeous.

Kurt got up to throw away his lunch container when Rachel moved Ana to switch breasts. She heard a catcall and a whistle and shook her head. She always knew this would happen. She glared at the two idiot college age boys who were walking on the cobblestone sidewalk in front of her.

"Nice view!" one of them said loudly. Rachel mostly ignored them, hoping they'd go away. It was no use even trying to rebuke them. They were idiots. And there were a lot of those in New York.

"Hey!" said Kurt angrily. Rachel looked up and saw Kurt running towards where they were. "Take it somewhere else."

"No harm man, no harm," said one of the boys.

"No harm my ass," he said. "Didn't your mother ever teach you anything about not degrading women?"

They both looked at Kurt like he was an idiot, muttered something unintelligible, and started walking off. Rachel saw him fighting the urge to say something else, but he didn't. Instead he went back over to the bench and sat down beside Rachel.

"Thank you," she said quietly. "Some people…"

"Neanderthals," said Kurt with a sigh. "They don't know any better."

"Yeah well, here comes some who probably do, but chose to remain ignorant," said Rachel with a frown. Kurt looked to where Rachel was gesturing and his anger flared. Two women who looked like they were in their 40's were walking towards them, looking determined. They came up beside Rachel, and one of them started speaking in an appalled tone of voice.

"You should be ashamed of yourself, enticing those young men like that. We saw the whole thing. I swear Margaret, there should be stricter indecency laws."

"First off," said Kurt, feeling even more annoyed with the women than he was with the college kids as he stood quickly. "Enticing, _really_? Those two idiot man babies who can't control their mouths? They are the ones who turned a common act of feeding a child into something indecent. And second, my wife has nothing to be ashamed of. You however are victim blaming, and shaming her for someone else's actions and being incredibly rude about it. Now if you don't mind ladies, please step away from my family and take your unwanted critiques back to the hole you crawled out of."

"Well, I never…" said one of the women. Kurt glared at her and they backed up slowly before walking away. Rachel had been doing her best to hold in the laughter, but once the women had left, she couldn't hang on anymore. As Kurt sat back down beside her, he noticed Ana was laying down in Rachel's arms, asleep.

"Someone got sleepy during daddy's rant," she said. "Although it may have been lunch."

"Probably lunch," said Kurt. He helped adjust the blanket Rachel had wrapped back around their daughter before taking Ana from his wife.

"Thank you for saving me from irritation for the rest of the day," said Rachel. "I probably would have dwelled on that forever."

"They just wanted to launch into you and create a scene," said Kurt. "They thought you were a soft target."

"It's a good thing I've got my strong husband to keep me safe," said Rachel, giving Kurt a smug look before kissing his cheek. Kurt rolled his eyes at that.

"Rachel, you probably would have given them a more scathing speech than I did," scoffed Kurt. "There would have been scorched earth involved. Their deliberate ignorance about breast feeding definitely would have made you breathe fire."

"Yes, which is why yours worked much better. Mine would have went over their heads," she said as she picked up the takeout bag and took out her own salad.

"So tell me more about Isabelle's dress."


End file.
